Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for linking channel-specific systems with a user authentication hub to provide omni-channel user authentication and dynamically authenticating end user clients using historical information.
Mobile computing devices are becoming increasingly popular, and many organizations are developing and providing their clients, employees, and others with mobile applications or “apps.” These mobile applications may, for instance, allow clients, employees, and others to interact with the organization in various ways, depending on the functionality built into the particular application.
As organizations engage with clients using applications and other new technology, it may be increasingly important for such organizations to maintain and ensure the safety and security of client information. In some instances, however, the mobile devices on which such applications run can create information security issues and other issues for an organization and its computer systems, and it may be difficult to provide technical solutions that address and overcome the technical problems that create and underlie these information security issues and other issues.